


The Overlord and The Deity 2

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Godstiel Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was off about Misha, and had been that way for a few weeks now. Jared knew he wasn’t the only one to notice the change in Misha’s behavior as Jensen had commented on it. Jared couldn’t really remember the last time he had heard Misha jokingly call himself the Overlord, and everyone noticed that Misha startled a bit whenever someone would mention Godstiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Overlord and The Deity 2

**Author's Note:**

> The Overlord and The Deity was supposed to be a one shot... but this verse has really bitten my writing bug

Something was off about Misha, and had been that way for a few weeks now. Jared knew he wasn’t the only one to notice the change in Misha’s behavior as Jensen had commented on it. Jared couldn’t really remember the last time he had heard Misha jokingly call himself the Overlord, and everyone noticed that Misha startled a bit whenever someone would mention Godstiel.

It was getting to the point that even the fans were starting to notice the change in Misha’s behavior. Jared and Jensen had talked long about it and had decided to find out exactly what was going on in their friend’s head, though knowing their luck Misha was just acting odd to mess with everyone, they wouldn’t put something like that past him.

They walked towards his trailer and were about to knock on the door when they heard voices coming from inside. Misha was obviously one of the two people speaking, but the other one, well the other one sounded so much like Misha it was scary. 

Jensen opened the door a crack, peering inside, Jared looking in as well over his shoulder. Both of them blinked, watching as Misha and Castiel stood a few feet away from each other, bickering loudly.

“I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me. What more do you want?” Misha asked, annoyance and frustration coloring his voice.

“You know what I want, Misha,” Castiel, no not Castiel but Godstiel, said, laughing lightly as he finished speaking. His hand reached out, brushing against Misha’s cheek, causing Misha to shudder.

Jared and Jensen knew they should leave, but found themselves unable to move. They both looked as Godstiel turned his head to face them, smiling at them. Neither man could have told you how they ended up fully inside Misha’s trailer, the door locked behind them. 

Misha sighed, looking at Godstiel with a glare, “They didn’t need to be brought into this.”

“They became part of this the second they saw me, my child. You know that. The question is what do we do with them now that they are here,” he paused, looking thoughtful before turning his gaze back to Misha. “Tell me Misha, what do you think we should do with them. Should I have them worship their god like you do?”

Misha shuddered, swallowing hard and licking his lips nervously as he looked over at Jared and Jensen. He looked back at Godstiel, bowing his head, “What I do I do of my own free will. I refuse to let you force them into it.”

Godstiel nodded, grasping Misha’s chin in his hand and leaning in to give him a soft kiss, “Very well.” He turned to face Jared and Jensen, “So tell me gentlemen, what shall I do with you? Will you worship me as Misha does? Or do I find some other use for you?”

“What do you mean by worship?” Jensen asked, looking between the two of them, not sure he really wanted the answer. He could see Jared nodding, as if repeating his question. 

Godstiel laughed, before placing a hand on Misha’s shoulder pushing him to his knees before him. Almost instantly Misha rested his hands on Godstiel’s hips, nuzzling his face against the pronounced bulge in the deity’s trousers.

Jared and Jensen could hear a low pleasured moan, but couldn’t make out which of the men it had came from.

Godstiel looked down at Misha, a pleased look on his face. He brushed his hand against Misha’s cheek, whispering, “Worship me,” just loud enough for Jared and Jensen to make out.

Misha’s hands moved to open Godstiel’s pants with reverence. He looked up at his god, licking his lips before placing a gentle kiss on the tip of the deity’s hard cock.

Godstiel groaned, closing his eyes briefly before looking at Jared and Jensen. “Entertain me,” he said, his voice rough. He rested one hand on the back of Misha’s head, motioning at Jared and Jensen with his other.

Jared and Jensen found themselves naked at that motion, and saw how the deity was watching them through heavily lidded eyes. They could hear obscene slurping sounds as Misha’s head bobbed up and down along the god’s cock. Godstiel’s eyes never left them, as if daring them to disobey his order.

Almost in unison Jared and Jensen turned to each other, silently agreeing to do whatever they needed to to prevent the god from becoming angry. Jensen’s hands reached out, slowly caressing Jared’s chest, the younger man breathing hard at the touches. Jensen leaned towards Jared, brushing his lips against Jared’s.

Jared’s hands moved to run down Jensen’s back, fingertips lightly digging into his flesh as their kiss intensified. He pulled Jensen onto his lap, the older man straddling him. Jared’s hands moved to cup Jensen’s ass, their cocks grinding against each other.

Jensen pulled back, a groan of pleasure slipping past his lips as Jared began to kiss his neck. He rocked down onto Jared, his hard cock thrusting against Jared’s equally hard length. Jensen was glad that he wasn’t the only effected by what was happening, and pulled Jared’s mouth back to his, kissing him with fervor. Jared’s hands tightened on Jensen’s ass, forcing him even closer against him.

Godstiel watched them, a grin on his face. He looked down, and noticed Misha looking up at him. His hand brushed Misha’s cheek, silently praising him. Misha groaned around his flesh, causing Godstiel to shudder. He lightly shoved Misha off of his cock, pulling the human to his feet and taking his mouth in a claiming kiss. He shoved Misha down onto the couch next to Jared and Jensen, stripping the human with a thought as he had done with Jared and Jensen.

Godstiel undressed before molding himself against Misha’s back, the tip of his cock brushing against Misha’s entrance. He smiled with pleasure as he entered Misha’s body, glad that the human had followed his wishes and made sure he was to be stretched and ready at all times. He slammed into Misha again and again, drawing pleasured moans from his human. 

Godstiel looked over at Jared and Jensen, enjoying the sight of them losing themselves to pleasure in each others arms. It was as he had planned it. He knew they were close, and began thrusting harder into Misha, his hand moving to wrap around the mortal’s cock. It only took a few tugs to send Misha over the edge, his orgasm ripping Godstiel’s own from him.

Jared tried to concentrate just on Jensen, but the sound of Misha coming not a foot away from him was distracting. He shuddered, his body tensing as he felt his orgasm drawing near. Jensen threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream as he came hard over Jared’s chest. Feeling Jensen’s hot cum landing on his chest, and seeing the pleasured look on his face, knowing that he was the reason for it, was enough to send Jared over the edge. He pulled Jensen back down against him, claiming his lips once more.

Jensen panted against Jared, his body overwhelmed with pleasure. He rested his forehead against Jared’s, their eyes locking as they came down from their orgasms. By the time the two of them were calmed down, they noticed Misha sitting at the other end of the couch, wrapped in a blanket, just watching them. He had a sleepy, tired look on his face. Godstiel kneel next to him, whispering something in his ear that Jensen and Jared couldn’t hear. 

A blush covered Misha’s face and he nodded at the deity. Godstiel grinned, nodded once, then vanished from view. Misha bit his lip, staring at Jared and Jensen. “Your clothes are on the table,” he said softly, pulling the blanket tighter around him before leaving them.

They found him a short while later, fully dressed and staring at a cup of coffee.

“What did he say to you?” Jared asked.

Misha laughed, “He said next time we’d have to do that with Sam and Dean.”

“Next time?” Jensen asked.

Misha nodded. He got a pondering look on his face. “I’m not sure if by we he meant just me and him, or all four of us though. Just warning you in advance.”

Jared and Jensen nodded, both of them still trying to work out just what had actually happened. It wasn’t until later, when they had all finished their coffees that Jensen realized that he and Jared had been holding hands ever since they had gotten dressed.


End file.
